


Этот город, это море

by wakeupinlondon



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему снятся сны в цвете, со вкусами и запахами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этот город, это море

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Town, This Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/746186) by [mytimehaspassed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2015 для команды In the Flesh.  
> Бета: Персе.

Ему снятся сны в цвете, со вкусами и запахами.

Не обязательно Лиза, но кто-то всегда извивается под его ртом и пальцами, а Кирен острыми ногтями раздирает их кожу, отделяя друг от друга мышцы и сухожилия, поднося к губам хрящи; на языке ощущается мясной, металлической привкус крови. Они плачут, иногда — кричат, а он лишь глубже запускает пальцы внутрь, неуклюже и без усилий отводя в сторону их кулаки, когда те совсем ослабнут.

Кирен просыпается, задыхаясь, прижимая ладонь к груди, чтобы успокоить бьющееся сердце, и напоминает себе — один раз, два, — что пульса, который он, казалось, почувствовал в горле, никогда там не было.

***

Джем спит с кольтом под подушкой, ухватившись за рукоятку, и один раз Кирен открывает ее дверь, сжав руки в кулаки, почти готовый заговорить. Ему хочется, чтобы все было как раньше, как когда они были маленькими, хочется рассказать ей, какую он испытывает вину, парализующую его на месте, но рука Джем сжимается на пистолете, и Кирен отворачивается.

***

Все, что он помнит до лечебного центра, — мелкое, незначительное.

То, как девушка потянулась за пистолетом, когда он схватил ее и принялся разрывать кожу на животе, оставляя длинные рубцы; как она приподняла ладонь над деревянном полом, кончиками пальцев почти касаясь рукоятки. Как какой-то мужчина закрыл глаза от первого же укуса, его щеки были мокры от слез, а вены под бледной кожей — цвета голубого льда. Как один мальчик из школы пытался обороняться, нож в его руках ярко блестел в лунном свете — хотя тот так и не смог его использовать, хотя и умер, плача и срывающимся голосом зовя маму, пока наконец не смолк.

То, как Джем смотрела на него в тот день, пистолет дрожал в ее руках.

Он не спрашивает Рика, что произошло в пустыне, кого он убил, — но хочет. Хотя бы потому, что это немного излечивает — вспомнить лица, как бы глупо это ни звучало для него и для Рика, выслушивающего рассказы Кирена с холодной отрешенностью и беспристрастностью, еще до Восстания привыкшего к потерям войны.

Его рот дергается бессвязно и неконтролируемо, Рик смотрит на него — и не смотрит, — на его лице слабо поблескивают швы. Они оба не прикасаются друг к другу ни в машине, ни в пабе, ни на обратном пути из леса, когда Рик уходит с отцом, не оглядываясь, так и не воспользовавшись ружьем. Они не прикасаются друг к другу даже здесь, в пещере, где Кирен перерезал себе вены, остекленевшими глазами глядя на детские каракули, глубоко вырезанные в скале.

Рик вспоминает истории из их прежней жизни, нерешительно тянется пальцами к руке Кирена, вспоминает только хорошие моменты, смешные моменты, отчего Кирен смеется — гораздо дольше, чем должен был бы: свечи уже догорают, воск тает в воде. Рик не заговаривает о смерти Кирена с того момента в машине — с гневом Рика и непролитыми слезами Кирена. После того, как мужчину с маленькой девочкой сдают в больницу за девятьсот фунтов, папа Рика тих и угрюм — явно откладывает разговор на потом, до того времени, когда Рик снова станет только ребенком в собственном доме.

Кирен не против отрывочных воспоминаний, не против того, что Рик приукрашивает Восстание, что забывает, где и когда он умер, даже не против того, как Рик выглядит, когда Кирен спрашивает о его смерти — один раз, всего один, от волнения у него пересыхает во рту. Кирен позволяет Рику вспомнить то, что он хочет вспомнить; забыть то, что он хочет забыть, придвигается ближе к нему на безжизненной скале, позволяя себе поверить, что может почувствовать тепло Рика.

***

Эми рассказывает ему о своих убийствах — и порой в ее голосе проскальзывает совершенно детский восторг.

Кирен делает вид, что ему интересно, но что-то внутри него жаждет крови.

***

Отец касается его затылка двумя пальцами, делает Кирену укол — одним стремительным движением, — и Кирен чувствует, как воспоминания пульсирует на поверхности того, что осталось от его мозга, толкаясь, толкаясь, толкаясь наружу. Он вспоминает Лизу, но лишь на один миг — грязными пальцами подносит ее темную кожу ко рту, жует, — прежде чем он снова здесь, и его отец говорит: «Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо», тяжело дыша рядом.

Кирен не рассказывает ему, что чувствует себя так, словно плывет назад, словно двигается, но никуда не приходит, что от лекарства тело пронизывает болезненный спазм; а отец никогда не рассказывает, о чем думает, когда прикасается к коже Кирена, и она холодная, жесткая, безжизненная под его руками.

***

Раньше Рик писал ему ночью, предлагая где-нибудь встретиться — в Легионе, пока его не закрыли, в пещере, когда они оба тосковали по прошлому, — но сейчас он просто забирается в окно Кирена и тихо ступает на пол. Проводит рукой по волосам Кирена. От прикосновения тот открывает глаза, и Рик слегка улыбается; в спальне Кирена он выглядит немного потерянно.

— Рик? — спрашивает Кирен, его голос — едва слышный шепот, но Рик качает головой, другую руку кладя Кирену на грудь. Теперь Кирен видит его лицо — голое, белое и покрытое шрамами, без линз, без маскирующего мусса — и медленно приподнимается, откидываясь к стене.

На миг ему хочется спросить, получал ли Рик подсказки от Эми, нашел ли Немертвого Пророка, о котором так старался не говорить, за которым так старался не следовать, но слова умирают на его языке, прежде чем выходит собраться с духом, чтобы позволить себе подобную дерзость.

— Мне хотелось тебя увидеть, Рен, — говорит Рик и уже через одно, два, три мгновения снова открывает рот, исправляясь: — Мне нужно было тебя увидеть, — произносит он, и у Кирена подрагивают пальцы; рука Рика по-прежнему у него на груди.

Кирен чуть-чуть поворачивает голову, слегка кивая, и Рик ничего не говорит, не двигается, — а затем подается вперед, прижимаясь к Кирену, находит его рот своим, зарывается пальцами в волосы. Кирен позволяет ему целовать себя, позволяет прикусить свою нижнюю губу, и сперва поцелуй медленный, но потом движения Рика становятся быстрее, грубее; Кирен издает горлом звук, призванный означать что-то вроде «я скучал по этому, скучал по тебе», и Рик сильнее углубляет поцелуй. При соприкосновении с кожей Кирена его кожа шершавая и холодная.

Прежде чем уехать на военный курс подготовки, Рик поцеловал Кирена в пещере — от него несло дешевым сидром и сигаретами, и, смущенно улыбаясь, он сказал Кирену, что увидит его на следующий день. Теперь от него не пахнет ничем — ничем, кроме, может быть, гнилых сладких фруктов, — язык Кирена касается языка Рика, пальцы теребят его одежду.

Он делает ненужный вдох, и Рик заглатывает его полностью.

***

В воскресенье в епархии викария — сера и пламя, и Кирен наблюдает, как Рик возвращается домой после — узел галстука ослаблен и висит ниже воротника, пиджак перекинут через руку, отец крепко похлопывает ладонью по спине. Под каким-то предлогом Рик выскальзывает из дома и встречается с Киреном глазами, когда тот ждет на другой стороне улицы, и это почти как раньше — до того, как Рик ушел; до того, как они оба умерли.

Они обходят границы фермы, почти касаясь друг друга руками, но не дотрагиваясь; вокруг холодно, дыхание паром выходит изо рта, но никто из них по-настоящему этого не ощущает. Кирен разговаривает мало, а говорит — еще меньше, и где-то посреди дороги Рик вытаскивает из кармана старую фляжку, предлагая Кирену сделать первый глоток; тот не думает, а сразу берет ее. Джин дерет ему горло.

— Нам не стоит, — говорит он, и Рик смеется — пустой, недобрый звук.

Слова Эми эхом отдаются между ними, но Кирен больше ничего не произносит — у него темнеют руки, лицо, глаза. Они с Риком передают друг другу фляжку, пока обоих не начинает тошнить, наклоняются и блюют в кустах; черная желчь выплескивается из горла, густая, как кровь, и Рик вцепляется Кирену за предплечье, оставляя на пиджаке разводы от пены.

— Прости, — говорит Рик, когда замечает следы от пальцев, но он не сожалеет — не по-настоящему, — и Кирен пожимает плечами — как и всегда.

***

По ночам воспоминания хуже, еще хуже снов, и в один напряженный миг посреди ночи Джем забывает о злости и передает Кирену свой кольт; металл напряженно ощущается в руках.

Он говорит: «Спасибо», но это звучит тихо, неискренне.

Джем кладет ему на плечо руку — теплую — и мимолетно, натянуто улыбается, после чего уходит обратно к себе в комнату.

***

В порыве злости он показывает Рику свою могилу, перескакивает через ограду, опираясь на нее неповоротливыми, холодными руками; Рик наблюдает, как он смотрит на надгробие, и это омерзительно — темная яма под ними и широко распахнутые глаза Рика. Могила Рика после Восстания осталась нетронутой — поскольку было нечего хоронить, нечему было восстать, — и Кирен столько раз проводил пальцами по эпитафии, что выучил ее наизусть, а Рик так никогда и не видел, где Кирен переродился.

Рик открывает рот, один раз, второй, затем третий, не в состоянии выдавить ни слова, и Кирен тихо произносит:

— Я хотел, чтобы меня кремировали.

— Нет, — жестко говорит Рик. — Твою мать, Рен. — Ему не нужно уточнять, что если бы Кирена кремировали, их бы здесь не было, — как и не нужно уточнять, что он рад.

Рик резко подается вперед, и Кирен притягивает его ближе.

***

Он не уходит так, как в прошлый раз.

Рик прячет свой костюм и медаль внизу шкафа, фотографию в рамке оставляет на покрывале, а Кирен пишет записку на задней стороне какой-то оберточной бумаги, обводя пальцем воображаемые крылья бабочки, прежде чем находит в себе смелость оставить лист на столе в гостиной, и они ждут целый час под дождем, пока не видят, как вдалеке идет поезд. Пар от него поднимается, клубится подобно облаку.


End file.
